


what happens in electrical

by grapeRenegade



Series: Among the Stars, I'll Find You [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Purple (Among Us), Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Makeouts, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Purple (Among Us), M/M, Mild Mindbreak, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacles, and he wanted justice for purpel, i'm calling him a simp in my tags, mild gaslighting, question mark on that mild there, so i'd like to say one of my rpoofreaders was my ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeRenegade/pseuds/grapeRenegade
Summary: No matter what, the Electrical tasks can, and always, somehow get someone killed or framed. That's why the Crewmates call it a graveyard, especially with the Impostor on board. Most times when something happens in there, only one person takes the truth to their grave.What happens in electrical should stay in electrical.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), White/Purple (Among Us)
Series: Among the Stars, I'll Find You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939474
Comments: 14
Kudos: 490





	what happens in electrical

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to preface this isn't my canon white this is just a oneshot story i wrote while sleep deprived and horny  
> also ao3 why use html are you here to hurt me in silence

Yellow connects with yellow. Red connects with red. Blue with blue and pink with pink. Always a chore, they told themselves as they sighed, rolling their shoulders back. "Three tasks in electrical, aren't I a lucky one?" Purple mumbled out, pulling up the metal cover and clicked it back in place, screwing it on the wall once again. They shook their head and moved over to a corner to start on calibrating the distributors. This was something the crewmate wanted to save for last considering it's the one task they can fail at again and again that isn't related to swiping a card in the admin room. Their eye twitched as for the fifth time they missed the blue window and simply whacked the wall. "Fuck this noise, I'm going to do my other task. This one can suffer in silence until later," they turned around and began to make their way to the exit.

Only for the lights to start dimming.

Purple's body froze up as they quickly backed up towards the calibrators again as the surroundings began to darken. Their fingers dug into the wall. "...fuck," their voice whispered, "fuck, what the _fuck_? Timing, damnit, timing." After another moment of silence, they slowly moved forward to approach the breaker switches. All mental shields were up, wide eyed terror flicking from side to side as they opened the hatch to start flipping the switch. "I hate Electrical, I hate it so damn much, I'm going to strangle Cyan if he dares give me this task again next time," the crewmate gritted their teeth underneath the helmet as they began to flick the switches upwards and downwards, whatever it demands. As the lights reactivated, Purples' shoulders relaxed at the steady thrum of machinery that filled the surroundings. They sighed softly and shut their eyes, arms hanging loosely at their sides once again.

They moved to shut the breaker. The creaking sound of the hatch, however, easily took over the sound of the vent opening located right behind it. A tall creature slowly slipping out like a candle melting away in reverse to reform its original shape. Purple patted the panel, gentle thumping grounding them to the real world before they turned their back to exit. They were damn right serious about leaving the calibrator task for later, they weren't going to stick around in what the crewmates have lovingly called 'The Graveyard'. As they approached the door, the lights outside were almost blinding. It was ironic how Electrical, the one place that provides lights energy, is the darkest out of all rooms inside the Skeld. They stretched their body, groaning loudly. One foot stepped out of the door until their ears caught the noise of hissing. Instinctively they leapt back, just in time for the doors of Electrical to slam shut.

Purple stumbled back, hitting the ground with heavy breaths. If they were any later, they would have been sliced clean in half. Vertically or horizontally, it wouldn't matter, but they were not in the mood to be cracked open like an egg in the one place everyone calls a graveyard. Their helmet fogged up slightly with every heavy exhale provided, "h.. holy shit.." As they tried to turn over and stand up, the crewmate froze in place. A pair of white boots were in their view. Slowly, Purple raised their head, feeling the dread creep up along with it. Standing over them was a fellow crewmate, White. He tilted his head aside and spoke softly, voice low and filled with wariness, "what are you doing on the floor, Purple? Don't you have more tasks to do?" The other's throat felt dry. How long had he been inside...? "I... I do," Purple said quietly, standing to their feet, "I have a calibrator task, but it's too annoying so I.. I wanted to do it later. I had more electrical tasks but I finished them already."

They kept forgetting just how small they are compared to the other crewmates. The others were 5' or hell, even 6', much like White's 6'4". But Purple... Purple would be easily swamped. They were 4'9" and if they were held down they wouldn't have the strength to try and push the other person off. "How uh," the crewmate swallowed, "how long have you.. been in here?" White tilted his head, for a moment Purple could almost imagine a smile underneath his helmet, "just got here. Some time before the doors shut." "I.. I- I didn't hear- I didn't hear you walk in," they frowned, hands tugging at each other.

A tense atmosphere began to fill the room, essentially suffocating the crewmate.

"Y'know," White began after a moment of silence, "I noticed something from you. After all the times we work together." Purple lifted their head and turned to look up at him. He seemed much closer all of a sudden. Maybe he was saying the truth; that he came in before the doors shut. After all, he was already inside and even if they are in close quarters they still didn't hear him walk. The crewmate flinched on instinct when they felt a pair of heavy hands hold their much smaller ones. "Y-yeah, and- and that is...?" they mumbled out. "You fidget. You fidget," he bent down so their helmets were at an eye-to-eye level, "you fidget when you're nervous. Why are you nervous, Purple...? Do you not.. _trust_ me?" The ends of his sentence began turning fuzzy, as if there was an interference in his receiver.

The red flags in their mind weren't red flags anymore.  
They were large, giant red tarps that blew like velvet curtains during a heavy thunderstorm, flapping in a darkened hallway. Every instinct, every thought, every little cell inside of Purple's body screamed one word at the crewmate.

**Run.**

They wrenched their hands out of White's grip, clearly catching the taller one off guard. Purple swung around and sprinted right over towards the doors, ready to attempt an override in its controls. But sometimes the world is a cruel, cruel place. Sometimes the world is unfair. That 'sometimes' is right now, and its currently being unfair towards Purple. Their gloved hands barely managed to touch the door panel before they were suddenly pulled right back. The feeling of their breath practically being forced out with a sharp, and loud, slam. Any harder and they'd probably hear ringing in their ears. Blearily, Purple blinked some tears away to try and get a better view of their surroundings. They saw the familiar white boots standing in front of them and that was enough to force some energy back. They tried to push themselves up but gave a sharp cry as a boot slammed them back to a sitting position.

Purple gritted their teeth, more tears welling back up in their eyes. They gripped and dug into his shoe in a weak attempt to push it off, gasping, "W-White- White, please- I-I won't tell anyone-!" "So you _don't_ trust me," even with the helmet the crewmate could practically hear the grin through the fuzzy receiver. White's boot eventually left the pressure on Purple's chest only for the taller male to kneel down and grab their wrists, shoving both on the left. "White.. White- p-please, I- I'll keep my mouth shut, just.. just don't kill me..." the crewmate couldn't help it anymore, tears began to slip down their face as they began to sob from muffled fear and literal near death experiences. They squeezed their eyes shut, not daring to open their eyes in fear that if they do they'll see some monstrous alien mouth ripping open on who they thought was their friend's abdomen ready to slit them open.

They didn't even open their eyes with the sound of a metal clicking, similar to the sound of the electrical panels opening. Electrocution, maybe? That'd be a fitting death in a place like this, the irony being just _palpable_. That is, until they felt thin ropes around their still pinned wrists. That was when they opened their eyes and realised that a bunch of spare wires had been tied around their wrists. They looked up at White with hazy tearfilled orbs. There was no alien mouth or ripping suit just yet, but what's to say it won't come?

Words died in their throat as White's hand gripped the fabric collar around his neck. Slowly, he tugged it down to reveal the shadow inside. From the darkness, thin red ropes- no, _tendrils_ , began to slither out. Purple swallowed the scream that threatened to bubble out of their lips. The crewmate- no, imposter. The imposter leaned closer, shifting one of his hands to rest on the actual crewmate's thigh. Firm muscle of organic nature wrapped themselves around their neck. At first, it was loose, like a heavy-set necklace. Then it began to tighten, more and more until it felt like breathing would start to require effort. A pair of the tendrils made their way into Purple's mouth, and they weren't gentle with it. The tendrils practically jabbing right into their throat, a strangled gag muffled from the helmet.

Only when the hand on their thigh moved closer to the hem of their pants did Purple realise just what White may have had in mind if bloodshed wasn't already entertaining his thoughts. That was all it took for Purple to kick into a fight or flight instinct and began struggling in his hold. For a brief moment, the strands of muscle left their throat with them gagging to allow a breath being greedily gasped in. “Please,” they shook out between heavy sobs, “I-I don't- I don't want this- but I don't want to die either- please- let me- let me go-” "You're so indecisive, Purple," White tilted his head almost mockingly, voice scrambled with fuzz and static, "that's something I think is very cute about you. You *always* depend on someone else for help." He shoved them further against the wall. The crewmate's imagination could almost picture a jagged black void akin to that of a monster leering down at them behind the helmet.

"Well?" he sneered out, shoving their head hard enough to make their ears ring slightly and for their vision to vibrate, "go on. Depend on someone. Call out, call for help, hope that someone comes inside, overrides the fucking door controls, hope that someone does all that and becomes your pretty knight in shining armour, Purple. Go on. Fucking *go on*. Be the helpless bitch you always put yourself up to be." Tears slipped down their face as they shut their eyes. The tentacles that were around their neck tightened, as if threatening to snap their throat if they didn't do anything. "P.. please..." that was all that Purple managed to force out, both out of fear and also the strangling muscles still around their neck. White stared them down before sighing, removing his hand from their head and letting both rest on their knees again. "Something about your voice...." he chuckled softly. It was the same voice that Purple was so used to hearing. No fuzz, no static. "Something about it- it's... so nice to hear."

His tentacles traced over Purple's cheek gently akin to how a thumb would comfortingly do that. "Even now.. when you're crying, begging, so.. so _afraid_.. I love your voice." He spoke to them with such a tone that a lover would use it made the crewmate gag, almost threatening to vomit from how sweet it sounded. 

The thin tendrils slithered from their neck down their back, looping around to the front to begin slipping underneath the binder. "You should be careful," he hummed, "I notice you haven't stopped working in a while now. You might get binding injury." Even in a situation like this, Purple's cheeks couldn't help themselves but flush. White would always be White, they figured, caring about things at not-so-perfect moments. They felt the pressure that kept their chest at bay leave, giving an easier breathing passageway. That added with the fact of how even more tentacles slipped their way underneath the mauve suit essentially borderlining on manhandling their body _and_ the fact that it's been, without much of a sugarcoat, a very long time since Purple has been actually intimate with someone, they found it almost chore-like to try and muffle out their heavy panting.

"Purple... you're just so cute," White laughed, voice back to being fuzzy and muffled before he dipped his head back to their neck. Gloved hands that protruded with claws hooked around the hem of their pants and shoved them off. He would have simply ripped them off in the first place but couldn't risk looking suspicious if the claw marks were seen. "White- don't- don't do it, White-" Purple rose a foot to try and kick him off but of *course* it failed. The alien in disguise easily grabbed their ankle and shoved it back down, holding their other leg in place with a vice grip that threatened to break skin if they struggled any more then they already had. Just like the crewmate's imagination had it, the tangled Purple watched in sheer horror as White's abdomen split itself open to reveal teeth and tongue with the white suit fabric in a similar state to look like sinew. Electrical was a chilly place and it made multiple emotions bubble up in Purple's chest when they saw the tongue lash around, slick with saliva and every breath that the mouth took puffing out white foggy breaths.

For a moment, Purple expected a violation right off the bat. No warning, nothing to give them a moment's peace, just an immediate pain as they scream. But it wasn't that; at least, not yet. The thick muscle flicked through the air, bits of saliva splattering on the ground and on their thighs before it began a tantalisingly slow path from their thigh all the way up to their clit. It made the crewmate's body jolt upwards, back arching upon the sudden warmth that had touched their skin and instinct of pleasure. The impostor's shoulders shook, a chuckle muffling its way through their helmet's receiver before the tongue copied its ministrations only on the other leg to get the exact same reaction, perhaps this one a bit more breathier and having Purple actually gasping out a moan. Yes, indeed, it's been too long since they've been intimate.

A low, inhuman sound vibrated deep inside White's still split open chest. His claws dug into their hips a bit more, not yet drawing blood but the force of his hold threatened to do so. "White..." and oh, their _voice_. Their voice was heavenly to the impostor, he could listen to it on a damn recording tape again and again and never get sick of it. Did Purple truly expect White to just hold himself back with that tone? That tone that practically screamed breathless lust, that reared the impostor's mind into the primal urge to just fuck them and fill them until they're screaming and crying? That's the voice they want to use when begging for White to let them go? Then this little bitch is *sorely* mistaken if they think a voice like that is what will get White to show them mercy. The tentacles that previously rested around Purple's neck quickly retreated back into White's suit, giving the crewmate more air to breathe in.

Right as the berry-suited crewmate took a breath of air without struggle, the torso's tongue shoved its way into Purple's entrance. Though it was only a few inches of the tongue that had managed to enter, they nearly screamed out in not only surprise but pain. The tongue was, of course, inhumanly thick. It pulsated and wormed around their walls, pressing up and down in a slow rhythm that had Purple's legs shaking. White shifted his grasp, moving closer so that more of the slick muscle could slip inside their body. It was clear that the whole thing wouldn't fit inside, but the impostor only pushed in what was needed to prepare them for the real thing later on. Once they deemed it was enough, White took a slow breath and groaned, leaning his head back. "Ffffffuck, Purple.. you feel so good around my tongue..." as if to say a statement, the tongue gave a quick thrust inwards which caused a sharp cry to come from the crewmate, "and you taste just as, if not even _more_ good... I'm so fucking lucky to have you."

White leaned forward, the tongue lazily thrusting itself in and out of Purple's entrance in a slow pace. The feel of the foreign and thick organ feeling around their insides distracted Purple from the feel of White's hand grasping the back of their helmet and gazing their head upwards. Carefully, he lifted the helmet just enough to reveal Purple's mouth. It was small with thin lips and a cute little fang poking out. White gave a low noise, a purr or a snarl Purple was unsure of which, before his own helmet moved. But it wasn't _removed_ , no no, it split open in the same exact fashion as his own abdomen did. More teeth were revealed and along with it another tongue, this one obviously smaller and a tad bit thinner than the one that was currently feeling around Purple's insides. As white fog puffed its way out of the newly opened cavity, a scream began to rip itself out of the crewmate's throat at the suddenly harsh thrust of the torso's muscle only for White's actual tongue to shove itself into their mouth and muffling the scream.

The thicker tongue wormed and vibrated around Purple's insides for a while longer whilst the crewmate tugged effortlessly at the wires that bound their wrists together. The other tongue occupying their oral cavity was essentially deepthroating them with just how far it managed to reach down their, well, throat. Tears pricked the corners of Purple's eyes and they threatened to spill over. They really were indecisive, just as White had said. Death would have been a much better option than this, than being violated by someone who they thought were a friend they could trust. Just as Purple began to lose their strength and along with it their will to fight back, both tongues retreated. The one that had previously been tasting them slid back into the abdomen as it shut, returning to the disguised look of a regular crewmate uniform and the one in their mouth took a bit more time before slowly sliding out of their throat. They didn't even take in a breath of air with a gasp, only small little hiccups as saliva dripped down their chin. The tongue had tasted vaguely like medicine; bitter and chalky.

Purple felt white's thumb gently rest on their bottom lip, prying it open ever so slightly as he shifted their legs and moved even closer, pushing the smaller crewmate against the wall. As his finger slowly slipped its way into Purple's mouth, something else began entering their cunt.

For a moment, they thought it was just a tentacle. Another one of it, at least. Not until they felt just how much more firm and defined the new object that made its way so snugly into their cunt was did they realise just what it was (or at least the impostor and/or alien equivalent of one). They opened their mouth to say something, perhaps gasp or even scream but the thumb pulled itself out just in time for White's middle and ring finger to shove themselves inside their mouth which had already been violated before. Saliva smeared across both his glove and their chin, slipping down their neck. The impostor braced himself for a brief moment before pushing his whole length inside, back arching and shivering at the feel of Purple's walls practically sucking him in. "For- ah- for someone- *fuck*- someone who said they didn't want this, you sure are taking my cock like a champ," he laughed, delighted at this newfound fact and also that Purple couldn't say anything about it; not with the fingers currently occupying their mouth.

This wasn't Purple's first time with anyone, especially a male, but this was very much new and foreign not to mention absolutely humiliating to whatever dignity the poor crewmate still had in check. Because yes, while they acted repulsed the whole time, some freak part deep inside their body was having a mental orgasm at the thought of not only being manhandled, but being manhandled by the alien intruder that could possibly, very much, kill them on the spot if he were to so wish it.

At first, White started off slow, a gentle pace that would help Purple get used to the shape and feel of the arguably new dick that had entered them. Then he switched his pace to a faster one, a more experienced one that Purple was more used to, albeit with more 'regular' dicks of sorts. "H- hhnfh.. W-White...- White, please-... nh..." those were the sounds that the crewmate muffled out through his fingers, voice strained as if they never even wanted to give those words a voice. But then White's hand left their mouth and now both gripped Purple's hips. With a slow roll of his own hips, the imposter suddenly snapped right up against the crewmate and forced a cry of pleasure and surprise from their lips. Now Purple was making sounds that would be heard from a hentai video on some porn site that would give anyone a mental, or physical, hard-on. And it was damn well giving White a real hard on. He pulled at their hips, causing their back to hit the ground and no longer rest on the wall.

He growled, grabbing one of their legs and holding it upwards to allow him a better angle in fucking them, slamming inside Purple's entrance even more than he had done so before. The crewmate's fingers dug into their own palms, yanking fruitlessly at the wires which kept them at bay. A low and pleased primal snarl rumbled through White's body. "You're a good little bitch aren't you, Purple?" he growled, voice overtaking the gasping cries of the crewmate, "yes, yes you are.. you're such a good little bitch, taking my cock like this, almost like you're begging for it, begging to be used and ruined and bred by the impostor. Is that what you want, Purple?" White leaned in close to their head, letting their lifted leg hang loosely over his waist. His tongue puffed a breath and licked across their neck, smearing it with wet and sticky saliva, "answer me, Purple, you're a good slut for me aren't you? You're taking my cock like a bitch in heat. Say it, Purple, you're a bitch in heat, and you want- hn- you want my cock buried deep into this pretty little fucking body of yours and breeding you until the only thing you can _ever_ think of is me and my dick pounding you to a state of mindlessness."

All of the sensations happening at once, it was getting too much for Purple to keep a straight head on their shoulders. Drool slipped down their chin all over their neck and on the metal ground, their eyes rolled back and tears cascaded all their way down their face. "Y-Yes- fuck, okay- _fine_ -!" the crewmate cried out, "I want it- I want _all_ of it, White- I want you to ravage me again and again and fill me and use me and- n'- n' oh _fuck_ please just don't stop I'm so close- m'close, m'close-! Just fuck me, White-!"

He snarled and growled, downright feral noises vibrating out of his throat. "Well you just asked me _so_ nicely," he sneered in a mocking tone, grabbing at their body desperately before his pace turned into one that was impossible to be reached by a human. A pace that left Purple a crying, moaning mess on the ground. A pace that, as soon as it started, finished off the crewmate as their legs tensed and back arched, walls tightening around White's cock and cumming all around him. He groaned, bracing himself before pulling them close, shoving his dick deep inside their smaller body. Their moan, that would most definitely attract others, was muffled by White's tongue that had quickly shoved inside their mouth before noise could be made. The impostor's shoulders, and body, relaxed slowly as they felt their thick load empty out inside of Purple's body. He gazed at their face, chuckling at the mouth that was agape and dripping with drool. He pulled them a bit closer for one last French kiss, this one more gentle than the rest that he had done before gently pressing a finger to their lips.

"Remember, Purple... I didn't do it."

**Author's Note:**

> wow first story i'm comin' off strong huh  
> catch me down in hell with a glass of wine and three drafts in check lmao  
> ALSO WHY THE HELL WAS NOBODY GONNA TELL ME WE HAVE HOMESTUCK AND UNDERTALE WORK SKINS THAT WAS NICE TO FIND OUT MYSELF  
> also maybe check out my tumblr @emperor-grape-ships and follow me there thanks.....


End file.
